User talk:DoodleFox
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Mysterious Seven Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Exotoro (talk) 22:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sure, but where? (talk) 13:40, June 12, 2014 (UTC) REMINDER: Please don't flame users. If you do it again, you will recieve a warning. sure why not Re: Lapis Chat? I'm there. Okay so I started writing this a while ago and stopped "Err... what? New Lapis game? But there's like 13 or so in development already... and it's kind of a solo thing too." but i guess I don't really know what you mean -Exotoro hi I don't think you don't care much about Fantendo now, but you'll be unblocked soon and there's a new bureaucrat thing, Marina and Elise left and Lumoshi and Tenshi are now the crats of the wiki. So do you think you'll return? Grace and Balance are to be respected. 20:32, September 1, 2014 (UTC) R.E. I realized that I"m using the wrong account again. :P Anyway, I updated my newest blog to say that you're still alive, and I look forward to your return if you do return. Also, you have watched/played Five Nights at Freddy's? Cool. Grace and Balance are to be respected. 20:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Wanna come on chat? I wanna talk about some cool stuff coming up (that may or may not be TOME related.) SuperSonicDarkness (talk) 03:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Cherries? I'm about to have lunch, but after that, can you meet me in Lapis Chat to discuss Binary Time and RP? tbh, I'm not really sure how to attract users to a small wiki like that. Try talking to the admins of the Gravity Falls wiki to get an advertisement or something on it. Time ★ Soul 12:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Time ★ Soul 23:42, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me at the Lapis Chat, if you can. This good? Time ★ Soul 14:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay I really do not appreciate the message you left Richard on Lego Metroid wiki; back then, I was EXTREMELY hyped for the Lego Metroid reboot, and hoped I would at least get one idea to appear in the series. Tracking me to there and trying to get him to distrust + block me is just as much a jackass thing to do as DevilX90 stalking me to Fantendo just to argue with the rest of us about Ridley being playable. (I honestly don't know how old it is, considering you signed it as Meme911; I was a bit of a jackass back then and still am today, but honestly that makes you seem like somewhat of a jerk, too). Speaking of him, I still firmly believe that Ridley will be both playable and a boss, but I'll try to keep the statements of that to a minimum; probably only the release date will convince me otherwise, but by then I'll probably be having too much fun to pay attention to that. ' Darth Phazon ' 00:43, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Really? You're having a bad day? I'm pretty sure it can't be half as bad as the worst one I had; tell me about it, you might feel better if you talk (NOTE: chat doesn't work for me right now since I'm currently on the Wii U; just message me) ' Darth Phazon ' 01:42, November 10, 2014 (UTC) That's pretty bad... but compared to my worst day, that's nothing. #Humiliated by my brother in public, #Kicked in the nards so hard, I sounded like Alvin the chipmunk for a week, #girlfriend cheated on me with her cousin (a girl, I might add), #N64 gave out on me, just before I got everything in Donkey Kong 64. ' Darth Phazon ' 03:14, November 10, 2014 (UTC) RP Heck, of course I can. Sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long. I've been busy with high school, y'know? HELP ME PLEASE come to Lapis Chat. I need to get my mind off of Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 5. From what the people on Fantendo are saying about it, it's driving me INSANE. I could digitally colour over your sketches, if that's what you mean. - mirai moon - 00:39, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I'll start on doing art for you tomorrow - mirai moon - 00:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I've gotta fix the colours and go over the outlines so there aren't so many transparent bits, but here you go. I didn't want to mess up your art style but I tried to fix a few things (mainly his arms being so stiff and his nose not being a big circle). Hope you don't mind. - mirai moon - 00:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you meet me on Fantendo? THX.